The Assassin of Chaos
by the.segreta.123
Summary: Percy Jackson used to have everything. A girlfriend, awesome friends, a cool dad. But noticed the keyword: used. When Percy's new half brother comes, everything important to him was taken away. He runs away and was taken in by Chaos. Years later, he is told to go back to Earth to help those who betrayed him. How will he cope? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first story so do me a big favor and review!**

**I don't own PJO. Only Shane.**

Prologue:

I just came back from the second Titan War. All the survivors were trying to relax, repair damages and such. I headed back to my cabin to change into a new set of clothes and grab a ring that I had specifically asked Hephaestus to make for me (I was planning on proposing) all the while ignoring my huge egoistical big headed half-brother. Yep, you heard right. Apparently Poseidon had another kid, named Shane. He had only trapped Rhea, the most peaceful titan, and everyone treated him like a hero, totally forgetting about me. Only Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia remained my friend. The truth was, I had single handed defeated Gaia and all the other monsters to save everyone's sorry a**. I pushed the memory away and headed to the beach, certain that I'll find Annabeth there. As I rounded the bend, I saw Shane making out with a curly haired blonde which I had assumed it to be an Aphrodite girl until I heard this:

"Annabeth, why are you still with my pathetic excuse of a brother, Percy, when you have me?"

"Good question. I'll break up with him as soon as we are finished here. Now quiet down, I don't want Percy to hear."

That was all I needed to hear. Fury built up in me and I shouted, "How COULD you Annabeth?! I was planning on proposing to you and what do I see? You making out that that idiot excuse of a half-blood!"

I showed her my ring. She reached out to grab it, but I threw it at her, furious and heartbroken. I summoned a 10ft tall wave down on them and ran back to my cabin. Blindly, I shoved my clothes, money, ambrosia and nectar into my duffel bag. On the bed, I left a note and then walked to the border. I cast one more look on Camp Half-Blood, the one place I had called home, and walked away.


	2. Ajax's New Mission

**I don't own PJO. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1: Ajax's POV 1000 years after running away

SLASH! THUMP! Dummy 100 fell down defeated. Having just finished with my most recent mission for Chaos, I could finally slip in a little training time…well until he calls for me anyway, which should be approximately 20 minutes. I leaned against my sword, a long broadsword made with chaotic iron, the only iron strong enough to defeat Kronos, heck, it could even defeat Gaia. Anyways, as I rested, an unexpected memory surfaced up.

***Flashback***

_I was running away from a group of telkhine. My shirt was dirty and torn, bloody wounds everywhere, everything you would expect from a runaway demigod. The telkhine were so close behind I had accidentally backed into an alleyway. Γαμώτο, I muttered. The only way to escape was to defeat them. I raised my sword, ready to give the monsters as much bloody hell as someone in my state can muster, but even before I moved, a white light erupted and disintegrated all the monsters on sight. _

"_Wow, I didn't know I could do that." I said shocked at the outcome._

"_You can't." said a voice behind me. I whirled around, sword ready. In front of me was a 6'6" man dressed in robes that looked like it was made with galaxies. _

"_I am Chaos, creator of all and the Void. I have studied you, Perseus Jackson, for some time now. I come here with an offer. Join my army and take position as my top assassin."_

_I stood shell shocked. "Why as your assassin immediately? Shouldn't I be starting at the very bottom of the army?"_

_Chaos chuckles. "As I mentioned earlier, I have been watching you for quite a long time. You show potential in strength, skill, and such. You would be a great assassin. Do you accept?"_

_Immediately, I knew my answer. Start life over, be a great assassin… "Yes, I will join you." With that a bright light enveloped me, planting me in another world, I saw as the light died away._

***Flashback Ends***

I snapped out of my trip down memory lane, remembering how shocked I was when I learned I was in outer space, when I heard Lord Chaos call for me over the intercom. As I made my way down to his office, I thought about how joining Chaos had changed me. No longer was the happy go lucky seaweed brain that everyone at camp knew me as. Now, after 1000 years of training, quite of lot of things had changed. First off, I'm immortal and all my senses plus speed, skill, and endurance had heightened, after Chaos had given me some of his powers, part of the assassin initiation ceremony, causing me to be the second most powerful being alive, after Chaos of course. I can control all elements (air, fire, death, etc.) but specializes and perfected water control. My weapon was given personally by Chaos himself. It turns into a ring when unused and my armor is flexible yet hard as a diamond. It shrinks into an armband when not in used. Next, I've turned more unforgiving, focused, cold and distinct. I answer to no one but Chaos and most people who lived on the same planet as me where scared and awed out of their wits. Thirdly, only Chaos knows my true identity and history. I'm Ajax or Assassin to everyone else. When I reached his office, he was ready with my next mission.

"Percy, you might not like your next mission, but I require you to go back to Earth and Camp Half Blood… to assist the Olympians and campers in the upcoming war. Gaia has woken and teamed up with Kronos. Without us, the whole world will fall at their hands. And that wouldn't be good."

Wait. What? "YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE OF A PLACE? THEY, INCLUDING THE GODS, ALL ABANDONED ME, WITH THAT ATHENA SPAWN GOING AS FAR AS CHEATING ON ME! WHY THE F*** SHOULD THEY RECEIVE MY HELP? LET THEM DIE FOR ALL I CARE."

Chaos waited patiently for me to finish my rant. He then said, "You must Percy. Please. I don't like the way the gods rule but if my daughter gets in control of the world, chaos (**A/N no pun intended**) would ensue."

I paused. I have never, in my 1000 years here, heard Chaos say please once to anyone.

"Fine. But if they disrespect me in anyway I don't like, I'm leaving."

"Agreed. Take Sector 1 and 2*. More reinforcements will come if necessary. You'll come with me and the sectors will take the space craft. I need to make an announcement to the gods."

"Yes Lord Chaos."

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, the whole planet is divided into 25 sectors. Each sector has 1000 soldiers and is in charge of a certain aspect in battle. Sector 1 and 2 has the top fighters and S1 specializes with air fights, while S2, in land.**

**Read and Review, please. It'll mean a lot to me.**


	3. The Arrival

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 2: Annabeth POV

I am on Olympus with my boyfriend Shane for our 1000th meeting on where my _ex-_boyfriend could be, is he found, etc., etc. To tell you how I'm extremely worried about Percy is quite the opposite. Frankly, I don't give a damn if he's found or not. I mean, Shane is waayy more important and better to have at camp than him. Oh by the way, in case you're wondering how people is still alive after 1000 years and not turn to old cronies, the 14 Olympians (Hades and Hestia are now on the council) granted us immortality. Anyways, all the camp counselors (Thalia, Nico, Shane, Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Leo, me, Pollux, Stolls twins, Will Solace) and Olympians were in the throne room waiting for Hades, when an argument arose between Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus was yelling about how this yearly meeting was no use because even with the best gods out on the hunt nothing prevailed. (I secretly agree.) Poseidon, on the other hand, was predictably on the favor of continuing this search. As the argument built, some of the demigods started taking sides, until Hades flashed in.

"Lord Zeus, I know this is supposed to be a meeting on finding Perseus, but grave news has surfaced up. Gaia has risen once more and has most of the monsters, titans, and even demigods have sided with her. Kronos is just one of the many titans."

Chaos erupted. Demigods were protesting, shouting. The Olympians were trying to make use of this news, until a sudden portal opened up. This got everyone's attention and silence reigned.

No One's POV (Third Person)

Silence reigned as the portal opened up. Chaos and Ajax stepped out. Ajax was wearing a hood that concealed most of his face. The only part that was visible was his mouth, which was twisted up into a smirk.

Thunder boomed. "Who dares interrupt an Olympian meeting?" Zeus yelled.

"It doesn't seem like a meeting, more like a yell-fest. I could hear it even in my tunnel. Oh, and I'm surprised you gods still don't recognize your great, great-grandfather yet." smirked Chaos.

Athena was the first to understand. She rose and bowed deeply. "Lord Chaos, what honor brings you to visit?"

"That's Chaos…?"

"I don't…"

"It can't possibly…"

"No honor, my dear. Just a proposal. I heard that Gaia rose again. Therefore, I would like to give you my alliance for the upcoming war. Ajax here, is my top assassin. 2000 of my best warriors will be arriving at your camp in about 10 minutes. He is the second most powerful being, after me and can challenge all 14 Olympians, in the end still winning. If you insult him in anyway, he will leave this war and take home with him our forces. And I forgot. Did I mention that he has a huge grudge against you people? Tread carefully Olympians. Ta ta!"

After Chaos' little speech, he created another portal and winked out of the throne room.

Everyone stared at Ajax, wondering if he is really that powerful. Shane stood up.

"Top assassin, my ass. I'm the greatest hero. How come I didn't get picked to be an Assassin? I bet…"

Shane trailed off, for a hunting knife has been thrown, narrowly missing him, slamming into the piece of wall next to his ear. Ajax was in front of him, power rolling off him in waves.

"I advise you not to talk like that again. You want a reason to your question? Well it's because Chaos doesn't tolerate big fat ego filled idiots like you. Next time this happens, the knife will, for certain, find a new home in your head, got it?"

Shane nodded, a scowl on his red face. He had just gotten humiliated and that was not in his league. Annabeth ran to him.

"Hey Assassin, you can't do that to my boyfriend. He's…"

Before she could finish that sentence, another knife was thrown, pinning her shirt to the wall.

"The same goes to you too, Athena spawn. To you people, don't call me anything but sir or Ajax. Now I suggest you to get your asses off that chair and to your little pathetic excuse of a camp before it's too late. There's a full blown attack going on down there, BTW."

With that, Ajax teleported away with a smirk on his face, not that anyone could _see _his face. Everyone else stared at the spot where Ajax had vanished, the same question in everyone's head.

"_Who is this guy?"_


	4. The Attack

**I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Ajax POV

I landed in a tree in the forest, which was perfect for viewing the attack waging on down there. About 100 miles north, just outside the forest, was the spaceship filled with my army, invisible to everyone else but us. My communication watch sounded and Sector 1 (S1) Commander's voice appeared.

"Assassin, sir, come in sir."

I took the call. "Yes, commander, what is it?"

"Sir, do you want us to engage into the attack now, because the campers look like they need help soon. The outcome won't be pretty if we leave them to what they're doing."

"No. Wait until the campers are at their weakest point, then charge. If they are weak, nothing they do can bother us and the job gets done faster. But based on how they're doing now, I assume they'll fall back faster than I expected. Be prepared when I give the signal. Tell S1 and S2's commander the same thing."

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

I cut off communication and surveyed the action below me. The titans Hyperion and Atlas were leading the enemy. This would be easier than I thought. Almost immediately, there was a shift in attack. The enemy monsters were pressing in faster and the camp was retreating in time to the pressing forces.

"Commander S1 and 2, engage."

Thalia POV

The hunters were at camp when I was on Olympus. After the mysterious stranger left, I travelled back to CHB as fast as I could. (But damn do I hate the travelling distance. Can't the gods find a more convenient place to build Olympus on? Like seriously, think about the demigods' way of getting there. We can't "flash", geez.) When I got there, there was, indeed, an attack. My hunters did their best in helping the camp drive away the monsters but it hardly made a dent in the enemy population. 5 monsters took the place of every one fallen monsters. I leaped into battle, fighting with my bow and arrow, all the while summoning lightning bolts to incinerate whatever monster in my path that I missed, but still no use. We were outnumbered. I looked up to see the sneering faces of the titans Atlas and Hyperion, causing me to charge at them. But before I could take a single step, a war cry split the air, pausing everyone in what they were doing, anticipating what's going on.

Nico POV

Why does Fate hate me so bad? I mean, I was probably the most hated by Fate after Percy. No offense to my best friend but he's probably got the worst luck anyone has ever seen in a demigod. I had left the meeting early, no one realizing I was gone. I couldn't take anymore bull poopie from Annabeth and Shane about Percy. I walked around Central Park, trying to collect my thoughts then shadow travelled back to CHB…right in the middle of an attack. I groaned, summoned my black Stygian iron sword, and jumped into the battle. Behind me trailed 50 skeleton soldiers that I brought up to help me in battle. In the middle of the attack, I saw Thalia about to take a step toward the Titans… wait, _Titans? _I looked up and for sure, two titans, Hyperion and Atlas, were there leading the attack. I opened my mouth, ready to call Thalia back, when a war cry split the air.

Ajax POV

I signaled my soldiers into the fight, 1000 to the air, 1000 to land. Everyone was standing around, shocked at the outcome of the attack. Nimbly, I leapt down from my tree and took out my Chaos sword, ready to kick some Titan butt. Before, I could take a step, a bunch of hellhounds leapt at me, lips pulled back to show snarling yellow teeth. I swung my sword and killed them all. "Next time, brush your teeth before snarling, stupid hell beasts," I said to the gold dust. Without further ado, I continued killing and stabbing. Eventually, I grew bored of just slashing. In my hand, a big ball of power grew. I added death, water, lightning, fire, and earth to it, creating a supernova ball of power. I threw it up in the air and threw lightning at it, causing it to explode and kill all monsters in a 50 mile radius; even the ones behind the forest got killed. The blast cleared a path directly to the 2 Titans. I went up to Hyperion and signaled my warriors to attack Atlas. We swung swords and kept up a pretty nice conversation.

"So, Hyperion, I heard you were trapped in a tree. Didn't you enjoy your stay? How you escape it?"

"How I escaped does not concern you. What does though is how I will destroy you. This camp will fall under the command of our beloved mistress, Gaia, without the help of the little camp hero, Perseus Jackson. The main question, I think, is who are you?"

I chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I disappeared and reappeared behind him, startling the crap out of him. Silently I plunged my Chaos sword into his back, causing to go back to Tartarus. I looked to my right and saw the warriors had dispatched Atlas in a similar manner. I sighed. One more matter to take care of. We turned around to meet the eyes of our stunned audience.

"We are Chaos's army and I am Ajax, head assassin, second most powerful being after Chaos himself. Our intention here is to assist you in your little pathetic war. Insult us, we'll leave and let you fall into the hands of Fate. Our cabin I right there…" I snapped my fingers and a shimmering black cabin* with stars appeared, "…and no one is allowed inside without permission. Is that clear? Good. Warriors you may retire."

I was about to follow them myself, when that poor excuse of a son of Poseidon pushed his way to the front the lines. "You, me, arena, duel, 20 minutes."

"Done," I smirked, knowing he only did this to get back at me from what happened on Olympus and that he won't last 30 seconds. In front of everybody, I vanished out of there.


	5. Shane's Duel

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes on the last chapter. The star on the bottom next to the word "cabin" means nothing. Just a typo. Sorry and on to chapter 4!**

**P.S. Do I look like Rick Riordan? I don't own PJO and even if I do, the series will turn out all crapped up. *sighs***

Chapter 4: Grover POV

I rushed through the border of camp. Some nature spirits had just informed me that there was an attack at camp and to rush there ASAP and so I did…only to find a finished battle and everyone surrounding 2 figures.

"You, me, arena, duel, 20 minutes." I realized this was Shane. Blah-ha-ha. I hate that jerk, always strutting around the camp, acting like a hot shot.

"Done," someone else replied. I strained my neck, hoping to see who said that, a big part of me hoping it would be Percy, but a satyr can only wish. The voice sounded like someone I knew, but couldn't exactly place it. I turned to the nearest demigod, who happened to be Thalia.

"Hey Thals, what's going on between those two? And who's the guy with the hood? I can't see his face, only his mouth." (**A/N If you don't remember Ajax wearing anything to conceal his face, reread chapter 2!)**

"Oh hey Grover. That stupid, hot shot, barnacle infested brain boy just challenged our newcomer to a duel in 20 minutes. The newcomer is Ajax, top assassin of Lord Chaos and our only miracle in surviving the upcoming war. He is also the 2nd most powerful being besides Chaos."

I was shocked. I mean, I could tell he was powerful from the power rolling off him, but top assassin? Second most powerful being? Assassin? Only miracle? This was too much for me to comprehend and I promptly fainted on the spot.

I awoke to Thalia eletrocuting me and saying, "Get up goat boy if you don't want to miss the duel." That made wide awake.

"Where?"

"In the arena, like Ajax said. C'mon, everyone is already gathering there."

I got up and followed Thalia. I can't wait for Shane to get put in his place. He needs to be taught a lesson and I believe Ajax is the perfect person to do that. Blah-ha-ha.

Ajax POV

I teleported to our cabin, knowing that I have approximately 15 minutes to spare before our duel. _That bas**** wouldn't last very long, _I mused in my head. That gave me an awesome idea. I called everyone to attention.

"Hey people, you know that one arrogant, ignorant, jerk son of Poseidon?"

Everyone nodded.

"Guess what? He challenged me to a duel. Who's betting?" I asked with a devilish smirk. Everyone shouted at once.

"I bet he wouldn't last…"

"30 drachmas if he…"

Hushing the noise, I made a proposal. "10 drachmas to everyone if that idiot lasts 30 seconds." Everyone nodded and shouted with approval. I pointed to one of the land fighters.

"You, there, Kate. Bring a stopwatch." I checked the time, 3 minutes to the start.

"C'mon guys, head on out to the arena." With that, I teleported away to possibly the easiest thing ever happened in my life.

When I got there, the whole camp was already there. I turned around to see my soldiers right behind me. And right behind them, was Shane with a smug look on his face, like he knew something. He strutted to the center of the arena with his sword drawn out.

He asked, "What weapon?"

"Nothing," I replied. I heard some gasps at this and when I looked over at the audience, I saw that everyone was either very excited or nervous.

"Here's my deal," Shane said. "If I win, you tell everyone who you are."

"If I win, you stop bothering me." I retorted back.

"Deal."

Shane took a stance. An awful one at that. His sword was floppy in his grip and looks as if he never held one before. He charged at me but I flicked a hand up and slammed him against the wall. Then I held him there from across the arena. You see, when I was training with Chaos, he taught me how to control the body using the water in it. That's exactly what I did here. Leisurely, I strolled over to him and held my hand against his throat. _Dead._

"Time?" I called out.

"15 seconds, sir." Kate stammered out.

I was about to reply when I sensed a presence behind me. Commanding the shadows, I had them against the wall next to Shane. Off came the hat and…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the slut all tied up with the bas****. A perfect pair in making, seeing how you came to his defense after losing drastically to me. Tsk, tsk." I snarled.

With one blow, I knocked them both out and dropped them to the floor. I turned to Chiron, who happened to be there watching. "Make sure he upholds his part of the deal. Soldiers, you all owe me 10 drachmas."

1 hour later I walked out of the arena with 20,000 drachmas and a triumphant smirk.

**A/N: Guess the slut. Starts with an "A", ends with a "h". :)**


	6. My Highly, Timewasting Demo

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 5: Ajax POV

The next day, as everyone gathered for breakfast, I stood up from the Chaos table and made my way to where Chiron was sitting.

"Hey Chiron! Okay if I make an announcement?"

He stared at me. "You're asking me? I thought you don't give any respect…"

"I'm not that low. Respect for my favorite teacher? Always there." I chuckled.

He stared at me some more. I visualized his brain churning and saw how his eyes lit up when he made the connection. I shook my head and mouthed _later. _He nodded, waving his hand for me to speak.

"Okay campers. From now on, I will be training you to prepare the best I can for the upcoming war. I expect you to learn how to use most of the weapons, so any weapon on the field is available if yours get knocked away and learn to fight using both hands, in case the fighting hand is hurt."

I sat back down and heard some people complaining. One obnoxious voice particularly stood out from the Poseidon table.

"…both hands?! Mostly every weapon? I bet he doesn't know how to do half of what he just said. I bet…"

His sentence was never finished. My dagger had found its way to the Poseidon table, landing point down on the table in front of him. Shane gulped.

"Care to repeat what you just said? Actually, never mind. Since you doubt my ability, how about you teach the class to a level efficient enough to actually beat Gaia and Kronos?" I asked menacing.

"How about you show us a demonstration that you can really do all those things you said instead of picking on my boyfriend?" a voice chipped in. I turned to see the Athena spawn glaring at me with her hand at the hilt of her blade.

"Fine," I replied. I got up and headed over to the arena.

"Oscar, Kate, and Avon. Go get out all the weapons in the armory and bring it here." I demanded three of my land warriors.

"Yes Sir." They were back in 10 minutes hauling 5 wagons full of weapons. I went to the first wagon and dumped everything out. The three warriors caught on to what I was doing and helped me unload the weapons.

"I need a volunteer. How about you daughter of Athena? Since this was your idea?"

She got up and headed over to me.

"Pick a weapon." She chose a short sword and handed it to me. I sparred her with the sword, occasionally switching over to the other hand. After I defeated her, she chose another weapon. This time it was a spear. The same process was repeated. My audience watched on in awe.

**Time Skip: 2 hours later**

2 hours later, I was finished with all the weapons my warriors brought for me. I was barely sweating, but the Owl Head was the total opposite. Her face was red, sweat dripping down her nose. Blond curly tendrils of hair escaped her ponytail and were stuck onto her forehead. It was not a pretty sight and I chuckled. She turned to face me, wondering what made me laugh. I snatched out my camera and took a picture.

"Say cheese!" Let's just say, after the embarrassing moment was over, if she was a cartoon character, there would have been steam coming out of her ears. I turned to Shane.

"Did my demonstration answer your complaints?"

He didn't answer, but glared at me as he made his way to his girlfriend. I smirked.

"Class dismissed. Chiron, come with me."

* * *

Later at the Big House, I led him to a small room and shut the door. Turning to face him, I slowly flicked down my hood. Chiron gaped, and then galloped over to give me a hug.

"Percy, my boy! Where have you been? I'm sorry if it seemed to you that I ignored you when you left. Lord Poseidon forbade me not to interfere with his 'favorite son's business."

"It's okay Chiron. I forgive you for that. To answer your question, I have been with Chaos. He found me when I ran away and gave a new home. Ever since, I have stayed there, trained, and became his assassin."

Chiron looked at me with shining eyes. "When are you going to reveal to the camp your identity?"

"I don't know, Chiron. I was thinking after I tell Thalia, Nico, and Grover, or sooner if Chaos tells me to."

Chiron nodded. "Percy, I'm so glad you're back. Camp isn't the same without you. I don't know what's gotten into Annabeth. She should have some more sense than…"

I cut him off. "Don't try to make excuses for her Chiron. She's a heartless b**** and he's a bas****. Leave them be."

He nodded again. We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up to each other. In my head, I wondered, _Is there a way to break this news to Nico, Thalia, and Grover without getting pounded into lunch meat? Probably not, considering Thalia. Oh well, I guess the best I can do is ask for a miracle._

It's good to see Chiron again.


	7. My Identity Revealed

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 6: Ajax POV

It's been a week since I've got here. A week of teaching those miserable brats how to properly fight monsters effectively. A week of dealing with Anna-_that girl _and her filthy boyfriend. A week since I told Chiron my identity. A week of planning how to break the news to Thalia, Grover, and Nico. Today, I have finally decided to wait for them to be unusually cheerful so I don't get hurt as bad. But instead of letting me go with my plan, the Fates just have to ruin it for me.

It was lunch time. As usual, I was sitting at the Chaos table. I was just finishing my lunch (which was nasty compared to Chaos food. Chaos food was _heavenly_) when 13 flashes (**A/N Dionysus is sitting with Chiron) **appeared in front of us. All the Chaos warriors groaned. Everyone hurried to their feet and bowed. We just stood there, glaring at the gods.

Zeus thundered, "Why aren't you bowing? I'm the King of the Gods! Show me some respect, boy!"

I shot back. "We only show respect to Chaos himself. He doesn't require us to bow to him so why should we to you? Remember, I have an immensely big grudge against you. There are only some of you that I consider my friends (**A/N Yes you can have gods/goddesses for friends.) **because they actually cared enough to look for me."

Everyone gasped, shocked at my tone of voice when speaking to the King of Gods and my statement about having some god friends. Yes, it's true. Only Hades (surprisingly), Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes went and searched. I sent a mental message to those 5 gods/goddesses just to let them know who I am and that I still care about them. They nodded back at me, after overcoming the shock of knowing my identity.

As if that son of Poseidon didn't have me on my bad list, he stood up and started yelling insults at me. "You are a coward. Always covering your face and don't fight. Why would anyone be your friend, let alone the …"

He shut up when he found 3 sets of bows (Thalia, Apollo, and Artemis), a caduceus (Hermes),1 staff pulsing with black energy (Hades), 1 Stygian iron sword (Nico), a fireball (Hestia) and very scary glares (Thalia, Nico, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, and Grover) all pointing at him.

"You will respect this warrior, _boy."_ Artemis growled at Shane.

"I'm with you, lil' sis." Apollo chipped in, his glare intensifying by the second.

"Watch your mouth or this fireball will be lodged down your throat," Hestia said.

"Wow, I never thought Hestia would be violent but in this case, I don't blame her." an angry Hermes put in his 2 cents.

"Same here." Nico, Thalia, and Grover said in unison, their glares rivaling Apollo's.

"Shut that dirty mouth of yours or you will find a section in the Fields of Punishment dedicated especially to you." Hades snarled, his glare triumphantly winning the scariest glare of the year.

Zeus ignored the little performance and turned back to me. "I demand you to show us your face. If you don't, I'll …I'll…" he stuttered, trying to think up ways to destroy the 2nd most powerful being.

"You'll what? Send your master bolt at me and incinerate your only chance at winning this war?" I chuckled.

"Actually, that's a fine idea." Zeus said. He summoned that pathetic lightning bolt, electricity sparking at the tip and aimed it at my face.

Everyone waited with bated breath, anticipating Zeus's next move. In my head, I thought, _I hope he throws that. _He threw it.

Easily, I caught the lightning bolt, threw it back at him, all the while, creating another bolt, bigger than the one he threw, and made strike the ground at his feet. Zeus looked livid.

"Who's your godly parent?"

"How about I give you a demo and let you figure it out."

With that, I summoned lightning and made it strike the ground again. One flick of the wrist caused a big breeze to whip by. With my other hand, I summoned all the water from the air and created a sphere floating in midair. Closing my eyes, I concentrated and caused a huge fissure to open up. 10 skeletons popped up and clacked their teeth menacingly. I stomped the ground and a small earthquake started taking place. Last but not least, I created a ring of fire around me.

"Have you guessed my godly parent yet, Zeus?"

I got no reply and looked up to see him as red as a tomato. I was about to taunt him some more when a presence entered my head. _Chaos, _I groaned out a greeting.

_Stop messing with them. I order you to hurry up and show them your identity, _he demanded jokingly.

_What if I don't?_

_Then you are grounded from messing with your powers and no access to the new equipment._

"NOOOO! Not the weapons!" I shouted out loud. Everyone looked at me weird. "Sorry. Mental conversation with Chaos. Apparently, I have to stop playing with you and show my identity now."

"Then what are you still standing around for? Hurry up and flick down that goddamn hood!" screamed Shane.

I sighed and flicked down my hood slowly. I showed my face to everyone and waited for their reactions.

"PERCY JACKSON! Where have you been?" That was Thalia.

"Percy! I missed you soooooo much. Juniper is gonna love hearing this news! Blah-ha-ha!" Grover.

"Kelp for brains, I swear if you don't run now, you would earn a one way ticket to Hades!" Nico.

"Son, I'm right here. No need to do that." Hades.

"Damn, you're still here? What do I have to do to get rid of you permanently?" Shane.

"What part of 'I broke up with you' did you not understand?" Anna-_Athena spawn._

"Son, where have you been?" Poseidon.

"You guys got what you wanted. Now leave me alone. BTW, I'm not your son anymore after forgetting about me _Poseidon_. Apollo, Hades, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Thalia, Nico, and Grover, come with me."

They all followed, looking slightly worried. I led them to the forest, just beyond everyone's seeing view. I turned around and held out my arms, a huge grin on my face. "It's time for a real reunion, don't you think?"

Apollo and Hermes rushed over and ruffled my hair with huge grins on their faces. Thalia, Artemis and Nico started beating me up for leaving. Hestia hugged me so tight I thought my ribs would break. Hades just watched us with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon uncle! Join us!" Apollo and Hermes said.

"I'm good."

"Get your a** over here. It might be the only time I'm gonna let this happen." I warned.

"Well, if you insist…" he said.

Suddenly a great black thing came hurtling at me and I'm engulfed in a huge hug. I sighed. It's great to see these people again.


	8. Attack 2

**I don't own PJO. Only Shane (even though he's not mentioned here). Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Thalia POV

Damn that Seaweed Head to leave us. We were in the forest doing a really nice reunion that even _Hades_ joined in when the conch shell blared 3 times. There was an attack again. We all broke apart and went into battle mode. The gods and goddesses shimmered into armor while we demigods took our weapons out.

"Guys, tell the demigods to target as much monsters as they can. Gods, make sure that every last monster is killed, even the ones as reinforcements. My warriors and I will take care of any titans. Let's go whip some monster butt!" Percy commanded as we ran to the attack.

"Yeahhhh! But wait, why do you guys get all the fun in destroying the titans?" whined Apollo and Hermes.

I sighed. "It was kinda obvious don't you think? Percy's warriors are the only ones that have weapons to kill Titans."

"Oh yeah, we forgot." I snorted.

I saw Percy shoot me a grateful thanks. I nodded back. _No prob' cuz._

"Incoming!" Grover yelled. "There are approximately 50 monsters behind those trees and some more over by the edge, about 100."

"You guys take care of those. I need to go on ahead." Percy said and with that left us with the monsters. _Great, _I thought before taking out my bow and arrow.

Ajax/Percy POV

I ran for the break of the forest destroying whatever monster in my path. I skidded to a stop when I saw who was leading the attack and almost broke down laughing. It was the Minotaur, Typhon, and Oceanus. This would be easy peasy. Seriously why send water related monsters to battle a person who mastered water? But they don't know that. I flipped my hood up and called S1 and S2 commanders.

"Keep Typhon and Oceanus busy but don't kill them. I want to take on all 3 three, starting with the Minotaur."

"Yes sir." both commanders said in unison.

I manipulated the wind to carry me to the Minotaur. Already, I see my soldiers distracting Typhon and Oceanus, making it impossible to head over to where I was. I landed in front of the beef head. His axes twinkled in the sun.

"Hey μοσχαρίσιο κιμά*, don't you know when to die?" I taunted it. He growled backing me up into a shady corner where tons of shadows await me. _Perfect. _Without wasting any time, I used the shadows to grab his axes and _voila! _No weapons! Anyways, after he's been disarmed, I leapt into the air, landed on his head, and for good times sake, ripped off a horn and stabbed him. Off to Tartarus he goes! _One down, 2 more to go, _I thought.

I turned and signaled to the group who was distracting Typhon. They all backed away and went to harass Oceanus. Typhon immediately charged at me. Since he was a storm monster, he did the most obvious thing. Send massive storms at me. I used my powers to deflect the storms and sent them back at him. Typhon staggered in surprise, falling straight into his own storms. _ηλίθιος**._ While that kept him busy, I opened a crack right under him, giving him a one way ticket to Tartarus. _2 down, one more to go._

Closing my eyes, I teleported to where Oceanus stood and shot flames at him. He roared and tried to put it out with his water powers. Concentrating, I used the water in his body against him. I got him to lift the arm with the weapon and stab himself. He quickly disintegrated, his essence returning to Tartarus. I heard silence and turned around. Everyone, demigods and gods alike were staring at me in shock. The ground was covered in golden dust and blood stains.

"And that's how you defeat 1 titan and 2 monsters in…" I checked my watch. "…30 minutes."

**A/N: *** **μοσχαρίσιο κιμά = ground beef**

**** ηλίθιος = stupid**

**REVIEW PLZ…. (puts on cute puppy face)**


	9. Suspicions and Confessions

**I don't own PJO. Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Ajax/Percy POV

Since that last attack, everyone and everything seemed to have changed one way or another. The atmosphere became tenser. Campers would jump at every little noise, thinking an ambush has been sprung on them. Everytime the conch horn blared, all campers would stop what they were doing to listen, and make sure it's not 3 blares since that means attack. 1 blare means meals are ready while 2 blares signal the arrival of the gods. Some campers go as far as carrying a weapon with them at all times.

The thing that bothered me most was the lovesick pair. It's not their attitude but behavior and aura. Whenever Shane gets angry, his eyes would flash gold so quick only Chaos's warriors actually noticed it. Same deal with the Owl Crap. Only hers would turn into a violent shade of dark brown, a little like mud. Another thing was that when Shane talks sometimes, his voice would drop several pitches, matching a titan's. It also sounds ancient like a titan's. With Annabeth, she seems more…down to earth. Both their auras match the ones of a titan and to be specific, Kronos and Gaia's aura. Hmmm. As I studied these peculiar things, my thoughts strayed to the 1st Titan War. Then an idea formed in the back of my head. _No, _I thought, _it can't be._

My suspicions were proven true when I sparred with the love birds in a three way duel that they challenged me into. Shane's sleeve had slipped up when raising his short as hell sword and I had a glimpse of a tattoo in the shape of a… _scythe? _A while later, I accidentally ripped the shoulder of her camp shirt with my sword.

"Damn you Jackson. That was the only clean…"

I didn't listen to the rest of what she was saying. On the skin there, was another tattoo. _What's up with these two and tattoos, _I thought. Then I saw it clearly. The tattoo was a black tree with the roots spreading everywhere. It looked familiar. I ended the duel early and knocked both of them out. As I was heading to my cabin, my brain made the connection. I grew cold. A tree. A scythe. I have been dueling with the host bodies of Kronos and Gaia. Oh f***.

~~~ Time Skip: 3 hours/Chaos Cabin ~~~

I stood from the couch. I had spent 3 hours trying to figure out this mini mystery and solve it I did. Apparently, Kronos and Gaia sent the biggest chunk of their soul out to find a suitable host. Since Annabeth and Shane's heart was so black and twisted, it wasn't hard to inhabit them. Just as I was heading to my room with my new found discovery, a knock sounded on the cabin door. I opened it to reveal a midget with black hair and glasses. "Yes?"

"Chiron asked me to tell you to come to the war room for an emergency meeting right away."

"Thank you, err..."

"Harry, son of Hecate, sir."

"Thank you Harry."

I followed him out and went to the war room. All the other counselors were already there and seated.

"Ahh yes. Percy come in and sit down." Chiron said.

"No thanks I prefer to stand. What's going on?"

"Umm… maybe it's best if I left the gods to explain."

So, the situation is bad enough to attract the gods? 14 flashes appeared and Zeus announced, "Gaia and Kronos have gathered twice as many forces and are headed this way right now."

"That's your news? Are you kidding me? Here's bigger news. You're wrong." I said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DARE CALL ME WRONG?" Zeus thundered.

"Yah I dare but only to the second part. Gaia and Kronos aren't coming. They are here in this camp, in this room listening to us right now. "

"How's this…"

"Possible? Well, I have noticed a number of queer things going on involving Annabeth and Shane. First, when they get mad their eyes turn gold and brown, Annabeth brown, Shane gold. Second, Annabeth seems more intoned with earth and Shane's voice would deepen to the exact pitch of Kronos's voice when he talks sometimes. Thirdly, there's a tattoo of a scythe on Shane's arm and a tree on Annabeth's shoulder." I reeled off, counting on my fingers.

Athena and Poseidon whirled around to face their offspring. "Is this true? Show us your tattoos." they said in unison.

Annabeth and Shane smirked and rolled up their sleeves. The tattoos were there just like said they were. Everyone looked at them with hate and disbelief and then gasped. Shane's eyes were liquid gold, Annabeth's earth brown. "Took you puny gods long enough." Shane sneered but it wasn't Shane's voice that came out. It was Kronos's.

"These two demigods had such black and twisted hearts, it wasn't hard to possess them." Gaia said smugly.

"Olympians, ATTACK!" Zeus cried.

"Oh no you don't." Kronos said as he froze time. Naturally only I could move around so I tried to block their path.

"Perseus Jackson. This isn't the last of us. We'll see you again sooner than you think." With that they flashed away, leaving mist in gold and brown. Time unfroze but everyone was too shocked to do anything. I broke the awkward silence.

"Ohhhhh shitttt, this is not good."


	10. I SPY with my little eyes, true love?

**I don't own PJO. If you want to live, I suggest that you go to that little white box down there and review. ;)**

Chapter 9: Third Person POV

The war room erupted in noise. Campers were panicking and in shock. Warriors of Chaos were animatedly trying to calm everyone down with Hermes helping, shooting large noisemakers in the air to grab people's attentions. Athena and the Big 3 were discussing war plans and wondering how they didn't noticed the two possessed demigods in their wake. Ares, like the mad man he was, kept pounding on the table screaming, "WAR! WAR! WAR!"

This went on for quite a bit until Ajax screamed, "Shut up, you insolent brats!"

Everyone hushed up, eyes on the assassin, fear clearly visible in their eyes.

"Okay. Now that we have established the fact that we got ourselves two traitors…"

Everyone broke out shouting again.

"Shut up. Let's go back on schedule. Any plans on how to fight the upcoming war?"

Silence greeted Ajax. _They all clearly need a lesson in battle planning, _Ajax thought.

Athena spoke up, "I think we should attack now, at least input the element of…"

Ajax cut her off. "My, my Athena. You must be losing your touch, dear cousin. If we did it to your so call plan, the war would be a lost cause. I mean, seriously. Who would charge into a horde of monsters that are twice as large as our army? No one. I suggest we ask the Romans for help once more. Then send one capable soldier whose loyalty wouldn't waver to the enemy and pretend to join their cause. That spy would help by gathering information, like some weak spots, and secretly reduce the army little by little. If all goes well, then Olympus would gain the upper hand."

Percy POV:

Again, silence reigned. "It's too risky and how do you think up of all this?" Athena retorted.

"You never take risks so how would you know? Besides, I'm only following my prophecy…"

"What prophecy?" Apollo asked, interested. "Did you get it from Chaos?"

I sighed. "Yeah. It was a prophecy issued personally from the Fates. That's why I'm here in the first place. The prophecy goes something like this:

_The chosen one of Chaos shall answer the call._

_For Olympus in fire and blood will soon fall._

_2 demigods shall turn to dark,_

_To assist two being in which evil sparks._

_In order to prevent affliction_

_Ask your old war partners for collaboration._

_One shall venture to the enemies' lair_

_Where he should find allies and true love there_

_The one should return in 3 weeks' time_

_To make a decision that may or may not end the Titans' crimes._

"I'm just going along with the prophecy. From past experiences, never try to change it. The first four lines have been fulfilled. Currently we are talking about the next four lines. As far as I'm concerned, it seems to me that the fate of the world once again rests upon my shoulder." I groaned.

"Apparently. Now back to the spy. Who is capable…"

"Are you really asking that question Lord Apollo? It's obvious it's Percy. I mean look at the clues. He's the one sent to protect us, he's the most capable and skilled and the prophecy belongs to him. Need to know anymore reason?" Thalia smirked.

"Aye, aye!" Grover, Nico, and a few others said.

"Fine I'll do it. But you owe me big time Thals."

"I know."

"Who's the true love I wonder?" Aphrodite mused.

"Any complaints before we head on out?" Apollo asked?

Nobody spoke up. "Well then, let's get this show on the road." Apollo said.

"Yes, yes." Zeus grumbled, almost reluctantly. "Chiron, send word to Camp Me and inform them of our current situation. Ajax shall be our spy and off…"

"Wait!" Hermes cried. "You don't even know where the enemy base is. Or do you?" he asked ominously.

"It's at the base of Mount Othrys, near the Garden of the Hesperides, or rather as I know it, the Garden of Stupid Spoiled Bi*****."

Hermes and Apollo snickered at this.

"Then that's where you're going." Zeus said. A bright light enveloped me. "Good luck."

* * *

When I can see again, I found myself a couple miles from Ladon, the dragon that guards the golden apple tree. My weapons and a backpack appeared next to me. "Thanks a lot, Zeus." Thunder rumbled overhead signaling that he heard me. I muttered profanities and trudged forward. Silently I skirted around the blasted tree and its blasted dragon that happened to be awake. His beady red eyes were following me everywhere I go. It's getting kinda unnerving when…

"LADON!" a girl called out. Crap, crap, crap. I don't need to be revealed now. It's too early. I continued on my way, hoping for the best but as usual Fates hate me so bad.

"Percy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Calypso?" I asked back just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" both of us asking simultaneously.

"You first," I told her, needing the reassurance that she didn't join Kronos and Gaia with her own free will. I used to trust her and want to make sure that I still can.

"Oh Percy! It's horrible! I was on my island doing some cleaning when a bright flash appeared outside. I thought it was Hermes visiting but when I got outside, I saw Atlas. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was here. He told me that he freed me and it made me all excited. Atlas acted all kind when he said that and had allowed me to go exploring. Sometimes, he would take me to war meetings. One day, he came to my room and said, 'Since I been so nice, I expect some payment back. I request you to support Kronos and Gaia. That's it. You could do whatever as long as you stay here.' I knew this was a trick so I refused. Atlas got angry and summoned Kronos. He let me live but he said if I leave, I would die."

"It's okay, Calypso. I'm sick of them. Why can't they stay dead? It's messing up my mani and pedi trying to deal with them." I made my voice higher, pretending to be those Aphrodite girls, trying to get a laugh out of her.

My hard work has been rewarded. A weak chuckle came out. "Thanks Perse. What's your story?"

I sighed and told her everything. How Annabeth cheated on me and didn't regret it, how I joined Chaos and created a new life for myself, how I was sent to Earth on a mission, the moment when I realized Annabeth and Shane were possessed, the prophecy, and my new spy job.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. Percy please let me help you. I'm no fan of the Titans. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Of course you can. Remember how you saved me on Ogygia? Well it's my turn to save you from this prison."

"Thank you Percy. Thank you so much."

She reached up and kissed my cheek. Electricity zapped through it and I knew she felt it too. My brain whirred as it dug up a lesson from my time with Chaos. _…when true love sparks, electricity shall flow between the two persons skin as a gesture of affection is placed… _True love… I looked down and saw an aura surrounding us. It has two colors, sea green and turquoise blue. I looked down to meet Calypso's shining eyes. She knew what was going on too. Just as sudden as the zap, I realized something. deep down, I had cared for Calypso very much, since the first time I had laid eyes on her during my stay. Annabeth was only a replacement for Calypso. We were never destined to stay together and this confirmed it. I guess the 8th line of the prophecy has been half way fulfilled now. I can just _hear _Aphrodite's squeal of joy.

"I love you." I choked out hoarsely.

"I've been waiting quite a long time to hear that young man." she replied softly.

We bent towards each other and kissed…when the heavy pounding of footsteps were heard… coming our way. Damn it! Not again!


	11. Bargaining

**I'm sorry for not updating for a little while. Summer school just started and teachers gave homework. Anyways, I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 10: Ajax/Percy POV

Pounding footsteps headed towards us. Quickly, I twisted my body so it looked like I got caught. Calypso caught on and started yelling about why am I doing here, what's my business, yada, yada, yada.

"What's going on?" A voice thundered.

I looked up to see Atlas glaring at me.

"Take down your hood, demigod."

"No way you dirty scum ball." I spat out.

"Calypso, who is he?" Atlas turned to her.

"Father, I have captured Perseus Jackson lurking in thy garden. He claimed to want to an audience with Lord Kronos."

Atlas started sneering at me but didn't do anything since he would be in trouble for causing the death of an extremely powerful demigod. "Perseus Jackson. Good to see you again. As you can see, Gaia has brought me back after a little encounter I assume you were behind?"

I smirked evilly. "How did you like the sting of our blades? We created them especially for you immortals."

He turned to Calypso. "You do your Pops proud, daughter."

I pretended to struggle some more. "I demand an audience with Kronos NOW!"

More sneers were pointed my way. "I see you gave up on those filthy Olympians. A wise choice. Very well. Calypso, take him to Kronos."

Atlas walked away, mumbling about a massage and back pains. We looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. A sudden thought came to me.

"Hey Calypso? If he's not under the sky, then who is?"

"Well usually a demigod or monster gets the honors of holding it but if Gaia feels lenient, then a pillar of earth would be holding it up. Now let's get that audience you requested before anyone else questions us some more."

"Yes ma'am."

**~~~Time Skip: 1 hrs.~~~**

After Calypso wrestled some nicer clothing on me, I was ready, or so Calypso proclaimed. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Titans' so called throne room. Gaia and Kronos sat on thrones, sneers plastered on their ugly faces. But seriously, what's up with the sneers? It's not sneer-at-Percy-Jackson Day is it? I was jarred from my thoughts when Kronos bellowed out my name.

"Perseus Jackson!"

" 'Sup gramps?"

He ignored my comment. "Atlas informed me that you were found lurking in the gardens and was caught by Calypso. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Welllll…..maybe because you're gonna lose your one chance at winning this stupid war?" I asked innocently. Whispers spread throughout the hall.

"Ha! I bet you're only here as a spy for those forsaken gods. Guards, take…"

"Wait." Gaia commanded. She looked me over. "Why have you decided to join now when you promptly refused straight out before?"

I sighed and told her a twisted version of why I was here. I told them how Chaos took me in and made me the second most powerful person after the camp betrayed me (true) and how the gods shunned my help when it was offered (made up). I ended my long explanation with the prophecy, again tisting some of the meanings.

"The chosen one of Chaos is me. Annabeth and Shane, the host bodies you are using, are the ones that turned to you guys. I'm the one who travelled here. Camp was saying how they were going to all to the Romans for help in this war. My true love is Calypso, which I just found out in the Garden. The ally part means that I could help you…convince some reluctant warriors into fully standing by you and Mistress Gaia. Apparently, we shall have the final battle in 3 weeks' time and I have the honors in making the decision in creating the new age." I explained.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Kronos demanded after a long silent minute of mental conversing with Gaia.

"I swear on River Styx that all I just said is true." I said but here's the catch. Instead of saying Styx, I said it with the tone leaning towards the sounding of _sticks._ That way, it's not binding. With the thundering part, I just mentally summoned some thunder and well, thundered it. Gaia looked pleased with my answer. Kronos, not so much. He demanded a full demo. I did.

"Very well. You will be rooming with…hmm, it seems to be Calypso since she's the only one that has room. "

"Yes sir. I have one request though. Me and Calypso can go anywhere on the site without anyone questioning us."

"Deal." Gaia said after seeing how Kronos wanted to complain.

"Swear on Styx."

"I swear to River Styx that we allow Percy Jackson to go where ever he pleases with no questioning." Thunder clapped, sealing our deal.

"Good day to both of you." I headed back to Calypso, grabbed her hand and teleported away, glad to be away from those two creepers.


	12. Good and Bad News, Oh Joy!

Chapter 11: Week Numero Uno

Percy POV:

All week after the audience with Kronos and Gaia, Queen and King of dipshit, I hid my true work under false work. At night, I would be roaming Mt. Othrys killing any stray monsters so their army slowly dwindled down. I also attended all meetings being hosted. There was one today. So far, they have been lying low, hoping to build up their army even more. Some demigods reported some monsters to have…_ahem, _mysteriously disappeared. I also found out Kronos had a nasty trick up his disgusting sleeve. He got some the worst Primordials to join, in other words, he got Tartarus and Erebus to join him. _Oh great._

**~~~Time Skip: After the Meeting~~~**

I cracked my neck, relieving its stiffness. The meeting was extremely long. I headed back to my room, ready to deliver the daily report back to the gods. Calypso was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey sweet heart." I said. Calypso looked up.

"Hi Perce." she replied. "The meeting finally over?"

"Yep." I walked over to the bathroom, Calypso walking after me. "I need to make a report. And I think it's time to introduce my soul mate to the world!"

Calypso blushed and giggled. She looks so cute like that. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon."

With my powers, I created a beam of sunlight and a spray with water. To keep the sunlight on, I transferred the light to the bathroom light overhead. Then I tossed in a drachma. "Fleecy, do me a solid."

"Excuse me?!" A woman exclaimed. The image shimmered until it showed a woman wearing an apron holding a pie. It was Iris. "What is this 'Fleecy do me a solid' thing? Whatever happened to 'O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering?"

Calypso held in a laugh. I mock glared at her. "My apologies, Lady Iris. I am friends with Fleecy who told me to say that since she told me how she sorta took over the communication lines."

"Humph. Since you apologized so nicely, I will let this slide this once. Who do you wish to contact?"

"Camp Half-Blood, my lady." The screen shimmered again and this time it showed me the camp. Thalia was slouching against her pine tree, looking very bored. "What up Thals?"

Thalia shot up so fast, she almost hit her head on one of the lower branches of the tree. "Percy! You shocked me. Do you have an update, and _oh. _Who's this little pretty girl behind hmmm?" Her tone went from serious to teasing.

Calypso blushed, earning herself another kiss from me. Thalia made kissy faces at us. "Call the gods. I'll tell you when they're all here." She nodded and made another kissy face before running off.

* * *

10 minutes later, we've got the whole camp in front of us. Thalia strode up to us. "So, gonna tell us what's going on so far?"

And with that, I started talking about today's meeting. When I finished, it was death silence. Hades broke the tension. "Erebus and Tartarus? This is even more serious than we thought. We're going to need more allies and create a whole new plan."

Apollo smirked "Gee, when have you gotten so wise, death breath?"

Nico cut in. "Hey that's my name."

"Fine, then Emo dude..."

"That too!"

"Death boy?"

"Nuh uh."

"Ghost King…"

"Nope."

"Zombie Dude?"

"Taken."

"Oh my GODS! What nickname isn't taken?" Apollo demanded. Hades and Nico high fived. I cut in, "Hey guys, we're here to discuss, not fight."

Calypso chipped in. "Percy's right. Besides I've been doing a little work too."

I chuckled and gave her yet again another kiss. "Of course you have."

Everyone switched their attention on to Calypso. The gods seem to have recognized her. "Calypso! What are you doing outside the island you have been sentenced to?" Zeus thundered.

"If you must know, Atlas busted me outta there with a demand to support Kronos. Then Percy came along and we found out that we were soul mates. If you want details ask Lady Aphrodite. Now I'm helping Percy. As I said earlier, I have been doing some work too."

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, when Percy is gone doing who knows what, I go around to some immortals that I know are rebelling against Kronos. I've got the Amazons fighting for us since Kronos had threatened them into joining. Then I got Metis and Leto to help. Some of the gentler giants, Ladon and Sophie, youngest of the Hesperides, agreed to be part of our army, too. Next up, Lady Nyx and Lord Aether has joined our cause. Oh, Lords Zeus, Apollo, and Lady Artemis? I've got a message for you three from Metis and Leto. Metis says she forgives you, Lord Zeus. Leto says you two need to visit 'your dear old mother' more often."

I gaped at her, not knowing how she gotten some _Primordials _to help us. From the looks on the Gods' faces, I'm sure they were thinking exactly what I was thinking. Just then a knock sounded on the door. I sent a swift look over to the door and with a silent apology, swiped my hand through the picture, cutting the connection. Calypso opened the door to find…a servant. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Dinner is ready, sir and lady." Then he left. I strode over to my true love and hugged her. We headed towards the dining room and as we went, I whispered into her ear, "You've got talent." Once again, she blushed.

* * *

And that's the end to Chapter 11. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but summer school is giving homework and it's keeping me away from you guys. *Shies away* Don't kill me!


	13. Wait What?

**Chapter 12****：****Week 2**

**Calypso POV**

I sighed. It was Wednesday of week 2. I seriously could not wait for the 3 weeks to be over. Like really, why did the Fates have to say three _weeks?! _ I was musing over these questions when my Percy burst into the room. I sighed again. Percy. He was the only good break I got from my time here with Kronos and Gaia. How can that girl betray him for a pig that probably stunk so bad that even the monsters from Tartarus would die from it. Percy is kind, faithful, loving, and brave. Unlike the brat Shane. He's … Suddenly Percy's face appeared in front of me. I jumped and blinked.

"Caly, are you OK?" he asked, concern written all over his face. Such an amazing boyfriend. "You zoned out for 10 minutes. Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just… I can't take being here anymore. What if I slip up? What if Kronos catches us? What if…"

I got cut off when Percy slammed his lips onto mine. I responded, our lips moving in sync. OMC (oh my chaos) he is an amazing kisser. Must put that on my list of what Percy is awesome at. This went on for a bit until we heard a cough and a snicker. Percy looked murderous that someone interrupted him. He turned around. I'm glad he enjoyed it as much as I did. Then I saw what Percy was seeing. In front of us was an IM showing Nico and Thalia… holding hands?

Percy POV

Bliss. That's the only word I thought of when me and Caly kissed. I heard a cough and a snicker. Barely being able to suppress a growl, I turned to see an IM showing Nico and Thalia holding hands. I was about to yell at them when my brain registered something. Wait. What? I did a double take. Caly resembled a fish out of the water. A cute and beautiful fish but still a fish all the same. Thalia had her eyes squeezed shut and Nico was downright laughing.

"Damn Perce, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that since Jason and Piper." Then he scratched his head. "Actually well, maybe since me and Thalia."

I was drinking water when he said that and did a spit take. Unfortunately, it landed on Caly. She glared and I dried her. Girls can be the scariest monsters sometimes.

"Yo bro. I'm happy and all for you but wouldn't Artemis turn you into a jackalope, shoot arrows at you and every hit still manage to hit your crotch on the animal?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"I would like to know too." Caly stepped forward, interested. "And you can open your eyes now."

Thalia blinked and smirked. "I think I've scarred these virgin eyes forever."

"So you closed your eyes when the video played?" I asked slyly.

Thalia blushed so red I didn't even know that shade existed. "How…how did you know?"

I grinned maniacally. "Please, the Stolls are as bad as the Aphrodite kids. They'll find a way to turn everything into blackmail or prank material. Like that one time, they took my Finding Nemo boxers and…"

Nico coughed and interrupted. "Whoa bro, TMI."

Caly looked amused. Thalia was just laughing. "You wear…Finding…Nemo….boxers?"

"Hey I'm not the one who wears care bear ones." I shot back. Thalia immediately shut up and then everyone stared at her. Caly interrupted, saving her from any further embarrassment. Percy 1, Thalia 0. "Anyways, what happened Thals?"

"Well," Thalia started, "Artemis presented all of us a choice. Since Armageddon can happen any day now, she said we could leave the hunt and try to live the rest of our lives. And I accepted, along with a few others, partly cuz I've always had a crush on a certain son of Hades." This time Nico blushed so hard it could rival Aphrodite's reddest lipstick.

We talked for a bit and then Thalia and Nico had to leave. Caly and I settled on the bed right when the door knocked. A girl, no older than 9, poked her head in. There were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Lord Ajax? May I join your side? I'm a good fighter with a dagger."

A demigod. "What happened sweetheart?" Calypso asked kindly. That set off the waterworks.

"Kron…Kronos said… that if we…hic…joined him….then…hic…less people…sniffle…would die….but then he…hic…killed him!" she bawled out.

"Killed who?"

"My baby brother!" she wailed. The girl proceeded to tell us her story. We found out that she and her brother are children of Nemesis. Her name is Lily and her brother's, Jack. Kronos found them on the street after their father died when their house burned down. But that wasn't important.

"How did you find out about us?" I asked.

Lily sniffled. "A group of rebels are posing as bad guys on the mountain. They said to go to you."

Calypso and I shared a look. We need to find them fast.

"You may join but to be on the safe side, swear on the River Styx to be loyal to the gods." The words sounded bitter on my tongue. Calypso hugged me from behind in assurance.

"I swear on River Styx to be loyal to the gods." Thunder rumbled, sealing her swear.


	14. Dreams Are Good and Bad

**Chapter 13: Week 3**

**Percy POV: Dreams and More Dreams**

**(**_**Italics**_** = Dream)**

_I was in their throne room. Kronos was sitting on his throne with all his glory, seeming to be anticipating something or someone. I rolled out of sight into the shadows before Kronos noticed me. Just as I done that, two figures appeared, darkness solidifying into bodies. Kronos looked almost...scared? Then my brain made the connection. The two figures were Tartarus and Erebus. Jackpot! Information collection time. _

"_It's almost time. Have you gotten what you need for the attack?"_

_Kronos gulped while I was choking down laughter. Never in my life would I ever get to see Kronos this scared. "What...what do I need?"_

_Erebus lost his patience and shot a beam of energy at Kronos. "The ingredients for the soul destroying plasma ball dumbass." he snarled._

_Tartarus laid his hand on Erebus. "Peace my brother."_

_He turned to Kronos who was smoking and groaning. "Do not take us as fools. Remember our deal. If you lose this war, then your soul belongs to us, got it buster?"_

_Kronos nodded at the same time when Erebus perked up. "I sense someone in here."_

* * *

_The scene faded away with a new one replacing it. Nyx and Aether were in front of me. "Listen up, Perseus. We have some information that was hidden from the prophecy in order to defeat Kronos and Gaia. You need to combine powers with your family."_

_Aether nodded. "Chaos already given the their blessings-"_

_I cut him off. "Wait a minute. Who's the family and when did this happen?"_

_Aether scowled. "It's Calypso and Lily's now your daughter and the blessing happened 3 minutes ago in their sleep. That reminds me. You're gonna wake up in 3, 2, ..."_

I jolted up to see Calypso and Lily standing over me. "Percy...you...we...glowing..." Lily managed to stammer out. Calypso nodded mutely. Glancing at the clock and noticing it was 5 AM, I started to explain my dream. Reactions varied. Lily was so happy while Calypso was just glowing.

"I have a mom and dad now! I may be loyal to Olympus but Nemesis is no mother to me." She exclaimed.

I cleared my throat. "Ok, we should start training with the powers..."

In a flash, all the air pressure dropped and the sink taps exploded, causing a wave to suspend in midair, threatening to crash down.

Chaos spoke into my mind, "Since the war is so close, I gave them immediate knowledge on how to manage their powers expertly." NOT FAIR! Out loud I said to my new family what I was informed. Everything returned to normal. I sighed. This was only the calm before the storm.

**AN. I'm so sorry for not updating and for the short chappie. School started and a big warning has been posted on my profile. Again so sorry but don't forget to review cuz...**

**Reviews = Good mood**

**Good mood = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = Faster updates :D**


End file.
